


Strawberry Blonde

by bludgersnitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludgersnitch/pseuds/bludgersnitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by that scene in Season 4 Ep.5 when Malia is hovering over Lydia's shoulder. I haven't seen anything similar on here or Tumblr so I figured I'd give it a try. Yay for one shots!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strawberry Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that scene in Season 4 Ep.5 when Malia is hovering over Lydia's shoulder. I haven't seen anything similar on here or Tumblr so I figured I'd give it a try. Yay for one shots!

Malia and Lydia have been in this stupid classroom for what feels like hours. Lydia’s been sitting on a stool, pencil hovering just above the giant pad of paper as if staring at it would somehow make something happen. Malia doesn’t get it. It shouldn’t be this hard to turn a power on, but she sits and waits with her anyway.

She starts out sitting in a chair at the table near Lydia, flipping through books that she doesn’t understand the point of; but that gets boring fast.

So she takes to staring at Lydia.

One time when Malia was hanging out with Stiles and Derek, Stiles mentioned that he used to have a thing for Lydia before Derek. He mentioned the fixation he had with her hair. Her strawberry blonde hair.

And Malia doesn’t understand how anybody could actually know Lydia and be so fixated on her hair. It was just hair. It was pretty, sure, but Lydia was so much more than that. Lydia was smarter than all of them, she was strong-willed, she was practically fearless.

Shouldn’t those be the types of qualities that everybody looked for in a partner? But maybe that’s just her coyote talking.

Malia just wants to be near Lydia all the time. That’s actually the reason why she volunteered to watch over Lydia while she stared at paper.

Eventually gazing at Lydia from afar is just not cutting it, and she’s getting restless anyway so she gets up, leaning over Lydia’s shoulder, staring at the easel as intently as Lydia is.

“Please stop hovering,” Lydia says, sounding extremely agitated. Malia pulls back a fraction of an inch,

“I’m not hovering, I’m waiting,” she says, correcting Lydia, “Draw something. Write something. We need to know who else is on that list.”

Lydia just rolls her eyes, turning her attention back to the emptiness before her.

Malia leans forward even more, legitimately hovering over Lydia’s shoulder at this point. She’s nervous, because what if she’s on the list? But she’s also nervous because she is swimming in Lydia’s scent and she hopes that she can’t tell how deeply she’s inhaling right now.

Lydia lets out an aggravated sigh before whipping around to face Malia, getting ready to tell her to go away again. But Malia is prepared this time.

It’s time they both took a break.

Before Lydia can utter a single word Malia is leaning forward, and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. She pulls back and studies Lydia’s face.

Her eyes are still closed, and as she opens them a look of surprise takes over her features. She sets the pencil down on the easel.

“The deadpool can wait,” she says before standing and kissing Malia back. Malia’s left hand works its way to the side of Lydia’s face, and her other hand finds the girls waist. Lydia wraps her arms around her, pushing her backwards until she has Malia up against a wall. Malia’s hand dips lower, grabbing at the curve of Lydia’s behind.

Lydia seems to be ok with that so Malia takes another step forward, hand finding it’s way underneath Lydia’s skirt.

Lydia lets out a low moan before pulling back entirely. Malia takes in her swollen red lips and the way her pupils are completely blown.

“What? Did I do something wrong,” Malia asks, because she’s always doing something wrong.

“No, no, I just had an idea, and I think this deadpool is more important than classroom  make out sessions-” Malia’s face starts to fall but then Lydia continues,

“So you’re gonna come with me to talk to Meredith, and then we can finish what we started after that,” she gives Malia a devilish grin, holding her hand out.

Malia takes it and follows Lydia out of the classroom. She kind of sees what Stiles means about her hair now.

****  
  



End file.
